


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley realizes that one single moment in his past would save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Charlie/Narcissa.

Charlie remembers when he is young and she is beautiful, her long fair hair held back with a small serpent clip. He's holding his father's hand as Arthur begs Narcissa to think of her future, of the children her and Lucius might have someday. Being a Death Eater is more than she will ever bargain for, and has she quite thought out the consequences? 

Narcissa's hard expression falls to Charlie, her eyes saying something much different than her mouth ever would. 

Later, when he is older and she is still beautiful, Charlie realizes that the look in her eyes on that day long ago was the turning point of something greater. Because while she would never agree with the ways of Dumbledore or the Order, Narcissa never became the famed Death Eater she was destined to be. 

She proved Dumbledore wrong, saved the-boy-who-lived, and in essence, saved them all.


End file.
